Symphonie Discordante
by Merry Moca
Summary: La pièce était toujours lumineuse, grâce aux murs d'un blanc immaculé doucement rehaussé d'argent. Il régnait une sérénité paisible, dérangée par aucuns bruits. Et en même temps, il ressentait une certaine lourdeur, l'impression de ne pas appartenir à ce paradis blanc.


Cette mélodie vibrait dans chaque cellule de son être. Les mots s'associaient aux notes simplement et parfaitement. Et au-delà de la majesté de la musique et de la poésie des paroles, c'était les symboles, qui avaient permis à cette symphonie de naitre, qui le passionnaient. Tout trouvait écho à ses oreilles, mais seul ce que voyaient ses yeux l'interpellait. Et alors qu'il se remémorait de vieux souvenirs liés à ces inscriptions, d'autres venaient s'y superposer.

Lorsque cette cohabitation entre le passé et le présent ce faisait trop forte et difficile à supporter, il s'isoler du reste du monde.

Il allait dans cette salle.

Ses doigts effleuraient les touches ivoire, n'y appuyant pas dessus pour ne pas faire de bruit. La pièce était toujours lumineuse, grâce aux murs d'un blanc immaculé doucement rehaussé d'argent. Il régnait une sérénité paisible, dérangée par aucuns bruits. Et en même temps, il ressentait une certaine lourdeur, l'impression de ne pas appartenir à ce paradis blanc.

Être un intrus.

Douce ironie. Il était le seul à pouvoir jouer de ce piano et à accéder à cette salle. Mais cette pièce à elle seule de par son atmosphère et sa composition résumait son être.

Pas totalement blanc, découvrant de si de là des différences en lui qui remettaient en question son identité.

Ce mélange d'atmosphère légère et pesante, de se sentir rejeté et en même temps privilégié, participait aussi à le constituer.

Parce qu'il n'était plus uniquement exorciste, il était aussi considéré comme un potentiel ennemi.

Un ennemi mortel. A abattre dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Et cette salle était à quelqu'un. A cet autre qui était en lui. Il en voyait parfois l'ombre et son sourire trop grand pour être honnête, il en entendait parfois le rire résonner dans la vaste pièce. Comme un souvenir qui ne voulait pas être oublié, être relégué dans un coin de la tête. Une pensée obscure vaguement enfouie et qui remontait à la surface.

Mais il s'en accommodait.

Il n'arrivait pas à « accepter » que tout cela arrive sans qu'il ne puisse enrailler la machine, mais il pouvait « vivre » avec sans de trop grandes difficultés.

Et parfois même, il en venait à apprécier cette présence. Parce que même si elle était synonyme de trop grands changements dans sa vie, elle pouvait en contrepartie lui offrir la quiétude malsaine de la pièce. Cette salle était autant un rouage du destin qu'un endroit hors du temps. Un refuge autant qu'une salle des enfers. Un endroit reclus où personne ne venait. Où il pouvait se laisser aller. Laisser fleurir un sourire en même temps que pouvoir pleurer.

Ce piano imposant et magnifique au centre de la pièce, deux chaises, un canapé, le mobilier de la salle était bien maigre.

Installé sur le siège destiné au pianiste, Allen pouvait embrasser du regard la fenêtre. Cette dernière pouvait refléter comme un miroir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ceux qui plongeaient le regard dans les carreaux de verre. Et ce que voyait le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs de son reflet, c'était un être au visage indéfinissable et sombre, portant un impeccable costume blanc. Le Quatorzième.

Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait que le Noah renégat n'ait pas eu envie de pointer le bout de son nez fantomatique dans les environs. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un adolescent avec des cheveux blancs négligés qui se relevaient en mèches folles, de grands yeux anthracites légèrement rouge soulignés de cernes violacées. Le reflet fut agité d'un rire sortant d'un sourire amer. Il avait piètre allure. Ces temps-ci, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Il était légèrement à bout. Et l'ironie dans tout ça était qu'il retournait, pour trouver calme et solitude, dans cette salle où l'on pouvait dire que toute cette histoire avait vraiment commencée. Qui de plus n'était pas la plus accueillante.

Mais aujourd'hui il se sentait être un paradoxe vivant. Il avait autant besoin d'être seul que d'avoir de la compagnie. Il voulait autant se friter avec Kanda que de l'observer user de Mugen en entrainement. Il voulait autant discuter de tout et de rien et rire avec Lavi que de lui hurler à la tête d'arrêter son manège et ses faux sourires. Il avait autant envie de parler à Lenalee que de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il avait autant besoin d'être partout et nulle part à la fois. Et il avait autant envie de se plonger dans son passé obscure et triste à en pleurer, que de se tourner sans conditions vers son futur fou, indistinct et incertain.

Alors il venait dans cette pièce, là où seul le silence répondait à ses sanglots discrets. Évacuant stresse, regrets, toutes les émotions sombres qu'il enfouissait dans son cœur, ne laissant s'exprimer que la douleur sous forme de larmes claires.

Et il sortait ensuite avec se sourire semblant si naturel et ressemblant à une apparition du soleil. Personne ne cherchait à deviner que derrière cette façade rayonnante ce cachait doutes, peur, et autres amies des sombres moments.


End file.
